1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cable adaptor, particularly to one having a connector base with its opposite ends respectively provided with (1) a FAKRA SMB male and a FAKRA SMB female connector, (2) a FAKRA SMB male and a FAKRA SMB male connector, (3) a FAKRA SMB female and a FAKRA SMB female connector, (4) a FAKRA SMB male connector and an SMB male connector. (5) A FAKRA SMB male connector and an SMB female connector, or (6) a FAKRA SMB female connector and an SMB female connector, for connecting various kinds of exterior connectors, simple in structure and convenient in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A first conventional cable adaptor disclosed in a Taiwan patent No. 536036, titled “BNC CONNECTOR”, has two tubes respectively provided inside with two insulators and two signal terminals secured with a fixing base. However, this kind of cable connector can only be used for connecting a single connector but cannot be used for connecting different exterior connectors at the same time. A second conventional cable adaptor disclosed in a Taiwan patent No. 529813, titled “COAXIAL CONNECTOR” has the same drawback as that of the first conventional cable connector.